


Heart to Heart

by CAFEIN, Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 412AkaFuri Day 2k17, CAFEIN Open House, Dare Drabble Prompt, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAFEIN/pseuds/CAFEIN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: "THESE ARE LOVE FROM MY HEART TO YOU"Any expression of love from two love bird, Akashi Seijuurou and Furihata Kouki.





	1. Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei
> 
> I gain no profit from this work but some fun.
> 
> Kumpulan drabble ini merupakan hasil dare drabble prompt yang rexa tulis selama dua hari di acara perayaan AkaFuri Day CAFEIN. happy reading ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt pertama dari Kareen-chan: Bad Romance
> 
> Happy reading ♥

 

Seijuurou itu tidak romantis. Kouki menggerutu sambil mengacak-acak cake yang dibelinya untuk merayakan hari anniversary mereka yang pertama. Padahal ia sudah lama menantikan hari ini, tapi Seijuurou malah berlagak tidak tahu dan cenderung cuek.

  
Alasannya simpel, Seijuurou membatalkan kencan anniversary mereka, dan memilih untuk mengencani berkas-berkas yang harus siap di meja sang ayah (calon mertua Kouki) besok pagi. Sehingga tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan berkencan dari Kouki.

  
Kouki kesal.

  
Padahal ia sudah menyusun rencana hari itu. Mereka berkencan, entah ke taman atau ke mana pun, lalu pulang, makan kue, berfoto bersama dan makan malam romantis ala Kouki. Kouki sudah menyiapkan menu spesial dan mendekorasi beranda kamarnya menjadi semewah dan seelegan mungkin dengan buket bunga dan pita, juga lilin-lilin yang dipasang di sana-sini.

Namun semuanya itu tampaknya sia-sia. Seijuurou meneleponnya dan berkata tidak bisa. Jadilah ia melampiaskan emosinya pada kue malang yang kini telah hancur dan kembali masuk ke dalam kulkas. (Oh, Kouki masih ingat kalau seluruh gajinya sudah digunakan untuk merencanakan semua ini). Ia tidak mau membuang hasil kerja kerasnya berhemat semudah itu. Toh kalau kakaknya yang bekerja sebagai Kouki di salah satu hotel ternama di Jepang, Naoki, pulang... kue yang telah hancur itu bisa disulap menjadi penganan baru yang tak kalah sedap.)

Usai membereskan semua dekorasi  
dari beranda kamar dan lainnya, Kouki  
mengganti baju dan memilih tidur.  
Ingat bahwa esok ia masih harus pergi  
bekerja. Kouki ingin menangis tapi  
mengerti bahwa pekerjaan Seijuurou  
adalah sebuah kewajiban.

Hanya saja Kouki ingin sekali melihat Seijuurou bersikap lebih romantis daripada Seijuurou yang biasanya, yang kadang cenderung cuek, yang kalau bicaracuma seperlunya saja (mereka sudah sangat jarang mengobrol dari hati ke hati). Kouki rindu Seijuurounya yang dulu suka memeluk dan membelai rambutnya. Yang suka gagal bercanda tapi entah kenapa bisa membuat Kouki tertawa. Ah, kenapa matanya jadi panas?

  
Kouki menyalakan lampu tidurnya dan  
mematikan lampu utama. Ia meraih  
guling--mendekapnya dengan  
perasaan yang berkecamuk--dan  
menarik selimut hingga menutupi  
kepalanya.

  
Semoga esok ia tidak terlambat  
bangun.

  
Jarum pendek jam beker Kouki  
menunjuk di antara angka 11 dan 12  
ketika ketukan konstan itu  
mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Kouki  
terbangun lalu mengerang karena  
jengkel dengan sesuatu yang  
mengganggu tidurnya.

  
Ketukan itu kembali terdengar. Kouki  
mengerjapkan matanya, telinganya  
semakin awas dengan sekitarnya.  
Ketukan itu ternyata berasal dari  
jendela besar di kamarnya yang  
berfungsi ganda sebagai pintu yang  
berhubungan dengan beranda  
kamarnya. Ada bayangan hitam di  
sana. Kouki merasa jantungnya  
berhenti.

  
"Kouki?"

  
Eh? Sepertinya ia mengenali suara itu.  
Takut-takut Kouki mendekati jendela  
lalu mengintip dari balik tirai. Sosok  
kekasihnya masih berusaha untuk  
membangunkannya. Kouki segera  
membuka jendelanya.

  
"Sei?" Suara khas orang yang baru  
bangun tidur menyapa Seijuurou.

  
"Bagaimana caranya kau naik ke sini?"

  
Cengiran Seijuurou membuat Kouki  
nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.  
Tangan Seijuurou terulur membelai  
rambut Kouki.

  
"Aku akan senang sekali  
menceritakannya sampai kau bosan,  
tapi Kouki... apa kau serius  
membiarkanku di luar?"

  
Bibir Kouki mengerucut. "Masuklah,  
Sei."

  
Seijuurou masuk ke dalam kamar  
Kouki. Kouki membantu Seijuurou  
melepaskan mantelnya. Seijuurou tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Kouki. Kouki  
sedikit terkejut. Mendorong Seijuurou  
menjauh karena teringat kalau ia  
tengah marah pada Seijuurou.

  
"Kenapa?"

  
"Ja-Jangan harap kalau itu akan  
membuatku memaafkanmu, Sei."

  
Cengiran Seijuurou itu menyebalkan  
dan Kouki sudah kebal. Tapi nyatanya  
Kouki tetap salah tingkah. Seijuurou  
menarik Kouki untuk duduk di tepi  
ranjang, lalu memeluknya erat dari  
samping.

  
"Kautahu semua ini kulakukan adalah  
juga untukmu, Kouki."

  
"Iya, tahu. Makanya pulang sana,"  
jawabnya ketus. "Aku cuma kesal  
sedikit."

  
Seijuurou mengecup pipi dan kening  
Kouki, lalu menggenggam erat telapak  
tangan Kouki.

  
"Kalau kau cuma kesal sedikit, kau  
tidak mungkin mematikan ponselmu.  
Dan mungkin mencabut kabel telepon  
rumahmu."

  
Kouki merinding, Seijuurou menyeringai. "Oh, aku tahu kalau kau menghabiskan hampir seluruh gajimu bulan ini hanya untuk mengajakku kencan hari ini bukan?"

  
Tonjokan Kouki pun bersarang di  
pundak Seijuurou. "Sudahlah tidak  
perlu dibahas. Toh hari ini sudah  
berakhir."

  
Seijuurou terkekeh. "Aku rasa aku  
benar-benar membuatmu marah."

  
Kouki memilih diam. Seijuurou  
memijat-mijat telapak tangan Kouki.  
Kouki tahu Seijuurou sedang meminta  
maaf padanya, tapi Kouki inginnya  
Seijuurou mengatakannya.

  
Seijuurou mengecup kening Kouki.  
"Baiklah. Selamat tidur, Kouki."

  
Seijuurou pun beranjak untuk mengambil mantelnya. Sebuah bantal terlempar, nyaris mengenai Seijuurou jika saja ia tidak menghindar. Kouki menatap nyalang ke arah Seijuurou.

  
"Kalau tidak berniat sama sekali, harusnya kau tidak perlu datang ke sini!!!"

  
Kouki meledak! Tubuhnya gemetar  
karena amarah dan kecewa yang  
menumpuk. Pandangannya memburam sebelum air matanya meluncur menuruni pipinya. Kouki menghapus air matanya dengan cepat dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

  
Baru saja tangannya menggenggam  
handel pintu kamarnya, Seijuurou  
sudah berada di belakangnya.  
Memerangkap tubuh Kouki, kembali  
menarik Kouki yang tengah meradang  
kembali ke ranjangnya. Kouki meronta,  
tapi kalah tenaga.

  
Seijuurou mendekapnya erat-erat.  
Kouki masih berusaha melawan, tapi  
percuma. Seijuurou bergeming pada  
tempatnya. Kouki menumpahkan  
emosinya di dada Seijuurou. Dan  
Seijuurou hanya mengelus punggung  
Kouki, sesekali menciumi puncak  
kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian,  
Kouki sudah tak lagi menangis. Hanya  
isakannya saja yang beberapa kali  
masih lolos dari bibirnya.

  
"Kautahu aku memang tidak terlalu  
pandai soal ini. Makanya segalanya  
kuserahkan padamu. Tapi aku pun  
kecewa karena harus membuat mu  
menangis seperti ini. Yang bisa  
kukatakan hanyalah ini. Kouki, aku  
sangat menyayangimu. Aku  
mencintaimu. Dulu, sekarang, besok  
dan seterusnya."

  
Kouki tak tahu lagi, kenapa kalimat  
Seijuurou mendinginkan hatinya yang  
panas. Dipeluknya Seijuurou erat-erat.

  
Yah, apa boleh buat, Seijuurounya  
memang bukan pria yang terbiasa  
bersikap romantis.


	2. Cinta Buta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt kedua dari Hannah-san: Cinta Buta
> 
> Happy reading ♥

"Sei?"

Yang ditanya menurunkan koran  
yang tengah dibacanya, memandang  
penuh tanya pada pasangan hidupnya  
yang tengah memasak di dapur.

  
"Ya?"

  
Kouki membawakan secangkir kopi  
hitam kesukaan Seijuurou,  
meletakkannya di atas meja makan  
tempat Seijuurou berada.

  
"Aku penasaran, bukankah cinta buta  
itu cinta yang tidak memedu likan hal  
lainnya tetapi hanya pada seseorang  
yang dicinta itu?"

  
"Hmm... terus?"

  
"Kenapa mereka melakukannya ya?"

  
"?"

  
"Ng, begini. Kemarin aku menonton  
berita. Ada banyak kriminalitas yang  
terjadi hanya karena cinta buta. Jadi  
heran saja, kenapa mereka mau  
melakukannya. Padahal kan cinta buta  
itu merugikan."

  
Seijuurou tersenyum. "Ada kok cinta  
buta yang menguntungkan."

  
Kening Kouki berkerut. "Hah?"

  
"Ada kok contoh nyata kalau tak  
semua cinta buta itu merugikan. Aku  
misalnya. Aku hanya mencintaimu, aku menggilaimu, tapi aku tak merugikan siapa-siapa. Malah menyejahterakan orang-orang yang dekat dengan kita."

  
Bibir Kouki mengerucut tak setuju.  
"Yang rugi kan aku, Sei," ujarnya  
pelan.

  
Seringai jahil melebar. "Oh jadi kau  
menyesal menerima cintaku?"

  
Kouki berdecih. "Kau menyebalkan,  
Sei!"

  
Kouki kembali berkutat di dapur,  
dengan wajah yang memerah parah  
layaknya kepiting yang tengah  
dimasaknya.

  
Seijuurou menyengir penuh  
kemenangan.

 

.

 

End


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt ke tiga dari Rara: First Kiss
> 
> Happy reading ♥

Katanya ciuman pertama itu berasa  
lemon. Asam-asam tapi menyegarkan.  
Ada lagi yang mengatakan kalau  
ciuman pertama itu terasa seperti  
cokelat. Pahit-manis memabukkan.

Kouki tidak pernah berpacaran  
sebelumnya jadi ia tak pernah tau  
bagaimana cara membuktikan  
perkataan yang ia dengar itu.  
Sampai ketika akhirnya ia menjadi  
kekasih kapten tim basket SMA  
Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menatap Kouki dengan aura  
intimidasi yang menguar membuat  
Kouki merasa sangat kecil.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya soal ciuman  
pada seluruh anggota basket yang ikut  
dalam pelatihan gabungan kali ini?"

Ya, rasa penasaran Kouki akan ciuman  
pertama membuatnya menanyakan  
pertanyaan yang sama pada hampir  
separuh kenalannya yang ikut dalam  
pelatihan gabungan kali ini. Dan tanpa  
sadar sudah membuat api cemburu  
Seijuurou terpicu.

"A-Ano... aku cuma penasaran saja  
Sei. La-Lagi pula aku tidak bertanya  
pada semua orang kok."

Seijuurou mengacak rambutnya  
frustrasi. "Kalau kau sebegitu  
penasarannya, kenapa kau tak bertanya  
padaku saja?"

Sontak wajah Kouki memerah.  
Dipalingkannya wajahnya.  
"Memangnya Sei tahu apa soal  
ciuman?"

Kening Seijuurou rasanya berkedut  
kuat. Seijuurou memangkas jarak di  
antara mereka, memerangkap Kouki  
dengan tubuhnya dan dinding. Kouki  
tak mampu berkutik.

"Eh? Eh? Eh??"

Tangan Seijuurou menangkup pipi  
Kouki. "Daripada menjelaskan,  
bagaimana kalau kita coba saja?"

"A-A-Apa ma-mak-sudmu, Sei?"

Wajah Seijuurou semakin mendekat.  
Deru napasnya yang berembus dekat  
dengan wajah Kouki, membuat kaki  
Kouki melemah seolah berubah  
menjadi jelly. Seijuurou semakin  
memangkas jarak, jantung Kouki  
berdentum kencang hingga  
membuatnya serasa mau kolaps. Kouki  
merasa matang.

Seijuurou menahan cengiran. Lalu  
menempelkan kedua bibir mereka.  
Bibir Kouki terasa kasar, tapi juga  
sekaligus lembut dan entah kenapa  
berasa manis-legit. 

Seijuurou merasa tak cukup hanya menempelkan bibir, ia mulai mengecup, lalu menggesekkan bibirnya pada bibir Kouki, memainkan bibir atas dan bawah, membuat Kouki mendesah kencang, dan mengeksplorasi kedua belah bibir itu bergantian.

Kouki hampir merosot mengikuti  
gravitasi jika saja Seijuurou tak  
mendekap untuk menahan tubuh Kouki  
agar tetap tegak. Seijuurou tersenyum  
penuh kemenangan.

"Manis. Jadi, Kouki... bagaimana  
rasanya ciuman pertama kita?"

Kouki bersumpah akan membunuh  
Seijuurou bila tubuhnya tak berasa  
lemas seperti ini.

.

End


	4. Lolipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt keempat dari Hieda: Lolipop

Lolipop rasa stroberi adalah permen  
kesukaan Kouki. Kouki selalu  
menyimpan beberapa di dalam tasnya.  
Jika waktu istirahat sudah tiba, maka  
sebelum atau sesudah menyantap  
bentonya Kouki akan mengemut lolipop stroberi miliknya. Atau kapan pun ketika ada waktu luang dan lolipop masih tersedia di saku tas atau  
celananya. Saat menunggu Seijuurou  
datang misalnya?

  
Dan Seijuurou merasa seperti  
diabaikan ketika Kouki malah asyik  
bercumbu dengan lolipopnya. Lihat  
saja mata Kouki yang merem-melek  
ketika menikmati permen bertangkai  
dengan warna merah menyala itu. Atau bibirnya yang tak lepas-lepasnya  
mengecupi atau mengemut atau  
mengulum badan permen dengan rasa  
stroberi itu. Atau lidah Kouki yang  
menari sensual di badan lolipop  
stroberi itu.

  
Setengah kesal, setengah frustrasi,  
Seijuurou menarik lolipop dari bibir  
Kouki.

  
"Ngh... Sei~ kenapa?"

  
"Harusnya aku yang bertanya Kouki.  
Apa enaknya lolipop itu sampai kau  
mengabaikanku?"

  
Cengiran polos melebar. "Hehehe,  
maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk  
mengabaikanmu, tapi tanggung Sei.  
Permennya masih separuh, aku  
habiskan dulu ya? Toh filmnya masih  
lama mulainya."

  
Kouki mengambil lolipopnya dari  
tangan Seijuurou dan kembali  
menikmatinya.

  
Untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah  
hidup seorang Akashi, Seijuurou  
dipaksa kalah dengan benda kecil  
bernama lolipop. Dalam hatinya  
Seijuurou berjanji akan membuang  
seluruh permen laknat bertangkai milik  
Kouki.  
.

 

End


	5. Kibar Bra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt kelima dari Anin: Kibar Bra.
> 
> Enjoy ♥

Awal pertemuan keduanya adalah  
ketika selembar fabrik penutup dada  
wanita yang seharusnya berkibar di  
jemuran malah terbang dibawa angin  
dan menutupi pandang salah seorang  
dari mereka yang tengah berjalan.  
Kouki yang tengah menjemur pakaian  
milik kakak sepupunya, melotot dan  
tergopoh-gopoh mengejar bra sang  
kakak yang ternyata telah hinggap  
menutupi wajah pemuda berambut  
merah.

  
"SU-SUMIMASEN!!!" seru Kouki sambil  
membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-  
dalam.

  
Pemuda berambut merah itu menjepit  
fabrik yang menutupi wajahnya dengan dua jari, keningnya berkerut dalam. Pemuda di hadapannya berparas manis. Mengenakan t-shirt putih dan celana jeans cokelat dengan celemek bergambar sekelompok anak ayam pelangi memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat 'pas'. Sesuai dengan kriterianya.

  
"Ini punyamu?"

  
Kouki menegakkan tubuh, lalu  
mengambil bra bermotif zebra dari  
tangan pemuda berambut merah itu.  


"Iya, ng...eh, bu-bukan," jawabnya  
sembari menganggukkan kepala, lalu  
menggeleng.

  
"Yang mana yang benar?"

  
"A-Ano ... ma-maksudku, ini punya  
kakak sepupuku yang untuk sementara ini tinggal bersama dengan kami. Ma-maaf sudah mengganggu  
perjalananmu."

  
Pemuda berambut merah itu  
mengangguk. "Lain kali hati-hati.  
Orang lain bisa saja mendapat  
kecelakaan jika kau tidak benar saat  
menjemur cucianmu."

  
"Se-Sekali lagi maafkan  
kecerobohanku. Aku akan lebih  
berhati-hati."

  
"Siapa namamu?"

  
"Eh?"

  
"Kau. Siapa namamu?"

  
"A-Aku, Kou-ki. Fu-Furihata Kouki."

  
"Baiklah, Kouki. Sampai jumpa lagi."

  
Pemuda itu berbalik dan melenggang  
pergi. Menyisakan tanya di relung  
Kouki. Tapi Kouki memilih tak ambil  
pusing. Ia kembali ke rumah dan  
menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk  
menjemur seluruh cuciannya.

 

.

  


End


	6. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt keenam dari Fuu March: Accident

Biasanya yang namanya kecelakaan itu tidak pernah mengenakkan. Boro-boro enak. Yang ada malah rasa sakit di mana-mana.

Tapi yang namanya  _Accidentaly in love_ itu ternyata tak sekadar menjadi sebuah lagu yang mengisi soundtrack film animasi antara  
seorang Ogre dengan seorang putri. Akashi Seijuurou mengalaminya baru-baru ini.

Dan orang yang membuatnya  
merasakan peristiwa aneh tapi nyata  
itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah  
chihuahua kesayangan tim basket  
Seirin, Furihata Kouki.

  
Seijuurou tak tahu juga kenapa ia  
malah bisa 'tanpa sengaja' menjadi  
jatuh cinta pada point guard Seirin  
yang tak berpengalaman itu. Yang  
waktu masuk ke dalam lapangan  
melangkah dengan penuh gemetar.  
Yang harusnya menjaga bola tapi  
malah jatuh menyusruk karena  
tersandung kakinya sendiri. Yang  
kehabisan tenaga padahal baru empat menit berusaha sang kaisar merah.

  
Namun yang tak disangka-sangka  
adalah bagaimana ia bisa dengan  
mudahnya mencuri dua angka darinya. Seijuurou tak pernah lengah, tapi Kouki berhasil mengelabuinya dan menyumbangkan poin bagi timnya.

  
 _Dengan usahanya sendiri_.

  
Ah... sial, Seijuurou kini malah benar-benar terobsesi dengan pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

 

End


	7. Instagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt ketujuh dari Cindy Safira Setiawan: Instagram

Kouki bertanya-tanya dalam hati ketika orang-orang sibuk dengan ponselnya di taman yang tengah dikunjunginya bersama adik semata wayangnya, Tetsuya. Ada apa gerangan?

  
Tarikan pada ujung _t-shirt_ nya  
membuatnya menoleh, netra coklatnya  
bertatapan dengan netra biru muda  
sang adik.

  
"Nii-san, Akashi-nii sudah datang.  
Katanya sambil menunjuk seorang  
pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Kouki  
menganggukkan kepalanya.

  
"Iya Tetsuya betul." Kouki membelai  
rambut biru sang adik yang kini berusia 5 tahun. "Nanti kita makan eskrim ya? Tetsuya mau kan?"

  
Yang ditanya mengangguk.

  
"Kouki, Tetsuya. Maaf aku terlambat."

  
Kouki bergeleng. "Tidak kok, Sei.  
Kami juga baru datang. Iya kan Tetsuya?"

  
Tetsuya memandangi sang kakak lalu  
netranya bergulir menatap Seijuurou,  
lantas ia mengangguk.

  
Seijuurou tersenyum.

  
"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-  
jalan dulu?"

  
Keduanya mengangguk. Kouki berjalan berdampingan dengan Seijuurou sambil menggandeng tangan mungil sang adik. Mereka bercerita banyak hal sembari berjalan santai mengelilingi taman. Kadang mengambil foto pada tempat-tempat yang menurut Seijuurou bagus, lalu membeli es krim. Kini mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman untuk menikmati es krim mereka.

  
Seijuurou asyik mengabadikan momen  
bersama Kouki dan Tetsuya. Keduanya terlihat unyu saat menikmati es krim vanila-coklat. Di bibir Tetsuya bahkan terdapat lelehan putih sisa es krim yang luput dari jilatannya.

  
 _Menggemaskan_ , apalagi karena  
Tetsuya memasang raut datar tapi  
sangat antusias melahap es krim  
miliknya. Kouki berkali-kali berhenti  
menikmati es krim cokelatnya hanya  
untuk menyeka bibit Tetsuya yang  
belepotan es krim. Seijuurou  
mengabadikan semuanya.

  
"Sei sedang apa sih kok sibuk main  
ponsel?"

  
Seijuurou tersenyum lalu memperlihatkan ponselnya. Semuanya memperlihatkan foto Kouki dengan atau tanpa Tetsuya. Seijuurou mengunggahnya ke akun instagram miliknya dengan caption "My & Mine" dan caption tambahan "Little Tetsuya (StbBiL)" untuk foto-foto yang menyertakan Tetsuya juga.

  
Kening Kouki berkerut. "Ini apa, Sei?"

  
"Instagramku, Kouki."

  
"Eh? Buat apa?"

  
"Kouki tidak tahu?"

  
Kouki menggeleng polos.

  
Tetsuya melirik sang kakak. "Itu lho  
Nii-san... yang buat mamerin foto-foto  
ke jejaring sosial di internet. Kagami-  
kun pernah ngambil foto Tetsuya lagi  
pegang bola basket terus dimasukin ke instagram. Katanya biar orang-orang tahu kami berdua bersahabat."

  
Sudut bibir Kouki berkedut. Entah  
karena kesal adiknya lebih _update_  
ketimbang dirinya atau malu karena  
baru mengetahui hal-hal semacam itu.  
 _Tunggu!_ Adiknya baru berusia 5 tahun,  
kenapa sudah eksis di jagat maya?

  
Seijuurou mengulum senyum. "Kurang  
lebih seperti yang dikatakan Tetsuya,  
Kouki. Sayang Taiga harus ke dokter  
gigi, jadi tidak bisa ikut dengan kita,"  
ujar Seijuurou sambil menepuk-nepuk  
puncak kepala Tetsuya. Tetsuya  
tersenyum tipis.

  
"Sei...."

  
"Ya?"

  
"Caranya mengupload foto ke  
instagram bagaimana?"

  
"Oh itu... sini kuajarkan." Seijuurou  
mengambil ponselnya lalu memperlihatkan cara mengupload foto pada aplikasi tersebut. Kouki  
memerhatikan yang lain sebenarnya.  
Oh, dugaannya benar. Ada opsi _delete_  
juga di sana.

  
"Boleh aku coba sendiri?"

  
"Tentu." Seijuurou menyerahkan  
kembali ponselnya pada Kouki.

  
Kouki dengan cepat berusaha menemukan opsi delete yang sempat dilihatnya tadi. Ia malu karena ia tahu kalau foto-fotonya jelek dan ia tidak mau fotonya ada di sana. Namun belum sempat jempol Kouki menyentuh opsi delete tersebut,  
tangan Seijuurou sudah merebut  
kembali ponselnya dari Kouki.

  
"Eh?"

  
"Sudah kuduga kamu akan menghapus foto-fotomu. Jangan... kau tampak menawan. Aku ingin seluruh dunia tahu kau milikku."

  
"Hah?!"

  
Kouki memasang raut wajah yang amat menggemaskan--bagi Seijuurou  
seorang. Mulut menganga dengan pipi  
yang merona hebat. Kouki menggelengkan kepala, es krimnya terlupakan--kini berakhir di bak sampah di samping bangku tempat mereka duduk saat ini.

  
"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!!!" serunya cepat.  
"Sei, hapus fotoku, aku malu!!"

  
"Kenapa? Foto Kouki bagus semua.  
Yang bersama Tetsuya juga bagus. Aku tidak akan menghapusnya."

  
"Tapi buat apa?! Please Sei, hapus!"

  
"Tidak akan Kouki. Percayalah fotomu  
bagus. Lihat? Banyak orang yang  
menyukai fotomu." Seijuurou  
memperlihatkan kembali ponselnya.

  
Kouki tak peduli dengan hal itu, masih  
berusaha merebut ponsel Seijuurou  
dengan niat menghapus semua fotonya. Tapi Seijuurou tidak  
mengizinkannya. Tentu saja.

  
Yah... kencan mereka terpaksa menjadi sedikit berantakan gara-gara instagram.

 

End


	8. Kouki Si Fudanshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt kedelapan dari Rizda Novriana: Kouki si fudanshi.

Kouki tak mengerti kenapa ia sangat  
menyukai skinship antar sesama lelaki  
akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan hampir di  
seluruh hal Kouki bisa berbunga-bunga jika ia menjadi saksi keakraban di antara sepasang anak Adam.

Di tim basketnya sendiri misalnya. Taiga dan Tetsuya adalah mangsa empuk yang selalu memenuhi asupan harian Kouki. Saling rangkul, adu tos, atau bila beruntung akan ada acara papah-papahan dan gendong-gendongan yang bisa membuat Kouki jumpalitan saking senangnya.

Duh _Gusti nu Agung, Dear God, Kamisama,_ apa yang sedang Kouki alami ini?

  
Sementara itu Kouki akan semakin bahagia apabila pelatihan gabungan tiba. Alasannya tentu saja karena akan semakin banyak asupan yang melimpah ruah dalam waktu yang cukup panjang (pelatihan gabungan minimal diselenggarakan selama seminggu malah terkadang bisa sampai satu bulan). Kouki bersyukur dapat hidup hingga sekarang.

  
Ya bagaimana tidak bahagia?

Pelatihangabungan adalah _SYURGA_ terindah buat Kouki. Coba lihat saja keakraban Kise Ryouta dan senpainya? Atau tak jarang Aomine Daiki dan Sakurai Ryou beserta Imayoshi Shouichi ikut serta memperkeruh suasana. Belum lagi Mibuchi Reo yang sok-sok pedekate dengan kapten mereka, Hyuga Junpei. Ditambah aksi diam-diam cemburunya Kiyoshi Teppei. Lalu Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari yang ternyata lebih sedap karena ada bumbu tsundere yang melengkapi. Atau Murasakibara Atsushi yang senang sekali bermanja ria dengan Himuro Tatsuya, cowok bishounen yang cantiknya tiada dua.

Kenyang, Kouki KENYANG ASUPAN hingga berasa mabuk!

  
"Oh, rupanya kau memiliki hobi yang  
unik Furihata Kouki."

  
Kouki terkesiap, segera membalik  
badan dan menutup buku agenda  
tempatnya menyalurkan imajinasinya.  
Tapi sepertinya percuma. Di belakangnya Akashi Seijuurou, orang yang paling tidak ingin Kouki temui seumur hidupnya berdiri memergoki. Kouki mendadak pucat pasi.

  
Cengiran iblis melebar. "Tenang saja.  
Aku tak akan membeberkan  
rahasiamu."

Oh, bolehkah Kouki merasa lega?

"Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus mau  
menjadi pacarku," ujar Seijuurou  
diplomatis.

  
Kouki merasa dunianya menjadi gelap  
seluruhnya. Seijuurou dengan sigap menangkap dan memeluk tubuh Kouki yang jatuh melunglai tak sadarkan diri. Nah sekarang, haruskah ia memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan?

 

End


	9. Dua Detik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt kesembilan oleh Ontie Nida: Pembalasan-Di Saat Senja-2 Detik  
> di Dystopia-Bayangan Bulan di Air

  
Seijuurou berlindung di balik celah  
pohon besar yang ada di hutan.  
Setidaknya malam ini ia akan aman.

Di dunia yang telah merenggut Kouki  
darinya, Seijuurou bersumpah akan  
melakukan pembalasan.

  
Kouki menghilang di saat senja, ketika  
Seijuurou berburu kelinci untuk makan  
malam mereka. Kouki berkata ia akan  
kembali sebelum bayangan bulan di air menampakkan diri. Tapi ini sudah larut, tak ada jejak Kouki di mana pun.

  
Seijuurou memasak kelinci yang  
diperolehnya lalu menyiapkan strategi. Lalu ia bertaruh untuk keesokan harinya.

Dua detik.

Dua detik Seijuurou akan menghancurkan mereka semua. Dan membawa Kouki berpulang dalam rengkuhannya.

 

.

.

End


	10. Presiden dan Sang Ajudan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt kesepuluh dari Ontie Nida (lagi): Spring Bed-Kupu-kupuMalam-  
> Ajudan Bambang Seijuurou-Jepit  
> Rambut

Presiden JoKouki sebenarnya sudah  
lelah. Seharian ini ia memantau kinerja  
para pekerja di Waduk Sen Going di  
Gotam. Setelah mengapresiasi para  
pekerja yang sudah berjerih lelah, kini  
pria nomor satu itu melenggang untuk  
beristirahat di hotel yang telah  
dipersiapkan untuknya.

  
Namun apa boleh dikata, melihat  
kamarnya yang berantakan--terlebih  
SPRINGBED-nya yang berantakan.  
Seperti habis diterjang gelombang  
gairah antara si penakluk dan kupu-  
kupu malamnya, tensi pria berambut  
cokelat itu mendadak melonjak ke level paling tinggi!

  
Apalagi ketika matanya menangkap  
benda yang tak seharusnya ada di  
sana. Ya, presiden yang belum memiliki istri tersebut mengerutkan kening ketika menemukan sepasang jepitrambut berwarna hitam keperakan itu di atas (lagi-lagi) spring bed yang  
harusnya dia tempati. Pria nomor satu  
seantero negeri itu pun berang.

  
Presiden JoKouki membuka jasnya  
tergesa dan melemparnya sembarang.  
Ia juga menggulung lengan bajunya lalu berteriak.

  
"AJUDAN!!!"

  
Rasanya waktu melambat. Dan  
Presiden JoKouki membenci hal itu.  
Untuk sekarang.

Ya, bagaimana tidak benci?

Seseorang yang diduga sebagai tersangka perselingkuhan itu malah datang dengan langkah tegap ringan. Seolah tak berdosa. Malah sambil membawa trolly hotel, mungkin berisi makanan? Aroma sedap mengintip dari balik tudung saji. Presiden jadi terdistraksi sebab perutnya sudah menggerung mulai mengkhianati. Tapi untuk menjaga wibawa, introgasi tetap berlanjut.

  
"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini!?"

  
Sang ajudan menganggukkan kepala  
lalu tersenyum. "Sebelum berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, ada baiknya kalau Bapak duduk dulu dan minum teh yang saya sediakan."

  
"Tidak perlu. Aku butuh penjelasan  
sekarang!"

  
"Baiklah kalo Bapak memaksa. Jadi  
tadi resepsionis di bawah salah  
memberikan kunci pada dua orang  
tamu yang tengah berbulan madu. Lalu seperti yang Bapak dapati sekarang mereka melakukan ini dan itu tanpamengetahui bahwa kamar ini bukanlah kamar mereka. Saat saya kembali untuk mengecek keamanan dan kenyamanan kamar yang akan Bapak tempati, ternyata mereka sedang menonton televisi. Saya segera membereskan masalah yang ada dan meminta pihak manajemen hotel untuk bertanggung jawab. Kemudian saya masih ingat bahwa Anda menyukai kamar ini karena menghadap langsung ke arah waduk yang sedang dibangun.

  
"Saya yakin Anda tidak mau pindah ke  
tempat lain. Karenanya saya beserta  
staff hotel buru-buru membereskan  
kekacauan ini. Sayangnya Bapak sudah tiba lebih dulu ketimbang kami. Untuk hal itu saya mewakili pihak hotel  
(secara tidak resmi) meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan Anda, Pak." Sang ajudan menjelaskan panjang lebar sembari kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

  
Netra cokelat itu memicing. "Aku tidak  
percaya."

  
Ajudan bernama lengkap Bambang  
Seijuurou itu menegakkan badan.  
"Bapak boleh melihat rekaman cctv  
yang dipasang di koridor depan untuk  
waktu satu jam yang lalu."

  
Sang presiden mendekat. "Kau... tidak  
selingkuh kan?"

  
Senyum maklum merekah. "Saya mana berani, Pak. Saya telah bersumpah akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi Anda. Saya tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang haram hukumnya seperti itu."

  
Presiden JoKouki melemas, merosot  
begitu saja ke lantai. Sang ajudan  
dengan segera membantu presidennya untuk duduk di sofa terdekat. Menghidangkan teh agar sang presiden bisa mendapatkan energi sementara.

  
"Maaf jadi menuduhmu yang tidak-  
tidak," ujarnya sambil menyeruput teh  
hangat dari cangkirnya.

  
"Tidak apa-apa, Pak. Itu wajar mengingat hal ini merupakan keteledoran yang fatal dari pihak hotel."

Wajah sang presiden bersemu sesaat. "Berikan aku energi tambahan," ujarnya lirih.

  
Seringai iblis melebar di wajah sang ajudan. "Siap laksanakan!"

 

End


	11. Kolang-kaling dan Calon Pacar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt kesepuluh dari Ontie Nida (juga): kolang-kaling-kekasih satu langkah

Kouki akhir-akhir ini sangat menyukai  
penganan yang bernama manisan  
kolang-kaling. Buah dari pohon aren  
yang kemudian diambil bijinya untuk  
dijadikan makanan olahan ini sebenarnya sangat mudah ditemui  
di pasaran. Apalagi yang sudah  
berbentuk manisan.

  
Tapi Kouki hanya mau manisan yang  
diolah oleh Akashi Group. Akashi  
Group itu kelompok tani elit yang  
merajai bidang pertanian, perkebunan  
dan peternakan di Distrik Rakuzan.  
Terkenal dengan inovasi-inovasi baru  
dalam penanganan pra-produksi  
maupun pasca produksi.

  
Baru-baru ini mereka meluncurkan  
produk baru mereka yaitu manisan  
kolang-kaling. Dan Kouki sangat  
menyukainya sampai-sampai selalu  
menyetok persediaan camilan itu di  
rumah dan mempromosikannya melalui akun socmednya kapan pun dan di mana pun. Tanpa sadar aksinya itu menarik perhatian seseorang.

  
Karenanya si seseorang ini telah lama  
mencari tahu sosok Kouki. Hingga  
pada waktu yang dirasa tepat, ia  
bermaksud untuk berkenalan dengan  
Kouki. Ah, hitung-hitung mau _pdkt_  
gitu... siapa tau cocok dijadikan istri--  
ng, maksudnya kepala bagian  
pemasaran di perusahaan. Uhuk.

  
Ketukan di pintu membuat Kouki yang  
asyik mengunyah camilan favoritnya  
beranjak ke pindu depan. Seseorang  
berambut merah tersenyum saat ia  
membuka pintu.

  
"Dengan Furihata Kouki?"

  
Kouki mengangguk. "Ya, saya sendiri."

  
"Saya membaca status promosi anda  
mengenai produk camilan olahan kami  
di socmed. Karenanya saya mau  
menanyakan kesediaan anda."

  
"Eh? I-iya? Kesediaan yang bagaimana?"

  
"Melangkahlah satu langkah bersama  
perusahaan kami untuk  
mengembangkan usaha bersama kami." Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

  
"Eh? Maksudnya?"

Tolong, Kouki sangat terdiatraksi dengan ketampanan orang yang mengaku dari perusahaan ternama ini.

  
"Saya Akashi Seijuurou dari Akashi  
Group, meminang anda menjadi  
kekasih saya demi memajukan  
perusahaan kita bersama."

  
Kouki pusing. "Eh? Kenapa jadi  
perusahaan kita?"

  
"Karena saya jatuh cinta pada anda."

  
Kouki menganga dengan tidak elitnya.  
"A-Anda pasti bercanda."

  
"Saya serius. Bersama Anda saya yakin perusahaan saya akan berkembang lebih baik. Karena anda penuh cinta, dan saya sangat membutuhkan orang seperti Anda."

  
"Saya tidak mengerti."

  
Seijuurou tersenyum. "Anda tidak perlu  
pusing, cukup melangkah satu kali  
kemari dan biarkan saya menuntun  
Anda."

  
"Cukup satu langkah?"

  
"Benar."

  
Maka Kouki melangkah mendekati  
Seijuurou dengan tawaran anehnya.  
Menyambut tangan Seijuurou yang  
terulur dan menjadi milik Seijuurou  
detik itu juga.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks sudah meluangkan waktunya. Semoga dapat menghibur teman-teman.  
> See ya
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
